The use of contact lenses for the correction of visual acuity is well known. The front, or convex, surface of contact lens has an optic zone with a curvature for correction of the wearer's visual acuity. Thus, the optic zone curvature will change with changes in the wearer's prescription. This change in optic zone curvature is accompanied by changes in the lens mass and its distribution as well as the geometry of the lens area surrounding the optic zone, or the lens periphery.
The changes in optic zone and lens periphery geometry are problematic in that the changes result in variations in the fit of the lens and, thus, lens performance, as the wearer moves from one prescription to another. In the cases in which the lens prescription necessitates complex mechanical features, such as toric lenses or lenses with cylinder power, even greater variations in fit may be experienced as the lens prescription changes over time. Therefore, a need exists for a contact lens design that overcomes this disadvantage.